


Human Gets Subtle Revenge On His Vampire Husband Slash Master

by hackercatz (beherrscht)



Series: happenings in the raizel-frankenstein household [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Very Short Angst, garlic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beherrscht/pseuds/hackercatz
Summary: Frankenstein was doing this for his Master's health, heswears.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Series: happenings in the raizel-frankenstein household [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974478
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Human Gets Subtle Revenge On His Vampire Husband Slash Master

**Author's Note:**

> takes place when the two of them is living by themselves, probably in the ova/first 90? chapters. this one isn't specifically anime inspired though, and instead inspired by this: 
> 
> frankenstein literally chose the worst country for a vampire to live in? like there is no food in korea that doesn't contain garlic???

When Frankenstein declares that tonight's dinner will be oil pasta, Raizel lets out a breath he did not even know he had been holding.

It's not that Frankenstein's cooking in the past had been mediocre, and Raizel trusts his cooking with pasta specifically. It is just that, in the past week of eating whatever Frankenstein has prepared for him at home, he had eaten more garlic than he had eaten in _centuries_ before going to sleep. Of course, garlic had no physical effect on his health unlike what humans thought of vampires, yet that didn't mean he _preferred_ it--smoke doesn't start from unlit fires, and the fire in this context has been that nobles do not enjoy garlic.

But Frankenstein has often prepared pasta for him back in the mansion, and they never contained more than two cloves of garlic. Raizel could handle that.

The hopes of garlic-free dinner is shattered Frankenstein tears opens a transparent bag of prepared garlic, and pours the plastic wrapper's entire content out onto the cutting board. Raizel lets out a sigh and goes through what he must have done wrong to antagonize Frankenstein in the last century: _disappeared for eight hundred and twenty years without giving him a hint of where, brought the children home without any warning, is slowly dying for overusing his powers..._

When Frankenstein takes the knife and starts cutting what must be nearly twenty cloves of garlic into neat, thin layers, that is when Raizel finally sees the need for intervention. With careful steps he reaches behind his soul-bonded, places a light touch onto his shoulder while being extra careful not to antagonize him--after all, Frankenstein is still holding a knife. "Frankenstein," Raizel starts, keeping the sigh threatening to explode away from his voice, "we need to talk."

Frankenstein does not place down the knife, but he does turn towards him. The smile is benevolently sweet. "About what, Master?"

Raizel wordlessly stares down at the partially-cut lump of garlic on the board. Frankenstein's gaze follows it, and lands on what he is looking. "It's garlic?" He questions.

"There are twenty three cloves of garlic on that board, Frankenstein. There are only two of us eating."

"The five will be ground down and put in the sauce," Frankenstein replies like this much garlic consumption is _normal_. Raizel's pretty sure this would be unhealthy to even _humans_. When Raizel keeps frowning, his own gaze hardens. "Master. They're _good_ for you."

Raizel stares at Frankenstein. "Food is a luxury resource for my kind. There is no need for consumption."

Frankenstein, while still staring at Raizel, starts to cut the rest of the garlic. "So are vitamin tablets for humans. That doesn't mean they _aren't_ good for you. On the experiments I've used to run on the captured nobles all those years ago, I've noticed that the ones that were fed garlic regularly had lower blood pressure and higher vitals. Master, you're _sick_ now; you're even paler than I remember. You can't keep avoiding what's healthy for you," he chastises, not budging as he finishes cutting the eighteen, then uses the back of his knife to crush the other five. Raizel is vividly reminded that Frankenstein used to be a doctor and a researcher once upon a time, and not a butler all his life. "If you're not taking care of yourself, I'll have to."

Raizel does not pout, because he is the Noblesse, but he does wordlessly stare as Frankenstein drizzles olive oil on the pan and pours the huge chunk of garlic sitting on his pan. "I am _fine_ , Frankenstein."

Frankenstein gives him a look that says _don't lie to me, please_. "I can explain the mechanisms of _why_ garlic is good for you, Master, but I don't want to bore you with the details. I know what I'm doing." When Raizel still doesn't move, his face crumples into abject pain. "Please. If I lose you again, I don't think I could make it the next time. Let me take care of your health, at least like this?"

Raizel sighs. Eight hundred years is a long time for a human; he can only imagine what Frankenstein had gone through in his absence. If it means eating those devil spawn bulbs to make Frankenstein happy, it is what he must do. "I do trust you. I will eat the pasta." He looks down at the sizzling pan where the garlic starts to take a light-brown color, and feels a little sick in the stomach.

Frankenstein immediately brightens up at Raizel's words. The hand clutching the wooden spoon becomes extra invigorated, the garlic swirling around the pan almost like a dance. "Does that mean I can change the basis of the instant ramen you eat with Mupamatangmyeon?"

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> "so is frankenstein feeding raizel garlic to make him healthy or is it revenge" both? both. human beings can be both


End file.
